Behind Closed Doors
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: Lavender and Cormac think they've found the perfect boyfriend and girlfriend in Dean and Parvati, too bad they don't know what they do behind closed doors.


**I'm exploring more sides to DeanxParvati, like… what if they were cheaters? Hm.**

Parvati all but smiled as Dean ran his fingers through her long tresses. His lips found hers as they began a long, feverish, kiss. Chills ran up down their spines as they kissed and felt each other. "We should go… I think it's almost time for lunch." Parvati breathed as she turned her head, causing Dean's lips to hit her jaw line.

Dean sighed in her ear, causing her to shudder, "Do we have to?" he asked.

"Yes… we don't want the others to find us." She said as she pulled away from him.

"Who really cares if the others find us?" Dean chuckled as he placed another kiss on Parvati's lips.

"Oh, I don't know, Lavender and Cormac?" Parvati quipped, rolling her eyes and standing up from the couch the two were sitting on.

"Obviously we don't care if we're making out in the common room Parvati." Dean muttered as he stood up and walked toward the portrait hole.

"And where do you think you're going?" Parvati asked.

Dean chuckled, "To lunch, you killed the mood and I'm hungry."

Parvati huffed and followed him, "You're such an arrogant ass hole." He said as she walked along side him.

"And you're a prude Parvati, but I don't complain out that do I?"

"A prude! A prude! Dean Thomas how dare you! I'm far from a prude…you of all people should know that."

"Would you rather me call you a tease?"

Parvati rolled her eyes and huffed, "Do you know how much you piss me off?" She asked him.

Dean stopped walking and turned to her, and backed her up against the wall. "How much do I piss you off Parv?" He whispered in her ear.

Parvati shuddered and turned her head to the side, "Sometimes you make me want to scream." She sighed as he kissed her neck.

"Mhmm." He murmured as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Sometimes I want to kill you." She sighed, letting a moan escape her mouth.

Dean abruptly stopped and stood up straight, a satisfied smirk on his face. "What?" Parvati questioned, a little pissed about Dean stopping.

"I just wanted to hear you moan." He laughed as he began walking again.

Parvati's cheeks turned red with anger as she walked along side her fellow Griffyndor. "Whatever Dean." She huffed as they entered the Great Hall.

The two walked down the long rows of table to where their friends and significant others sat, talking. "There you are Dean! I was wondering when you would show your face." Lavender said, with a large smile on her face.

"I told Parvati I'd wait for her, and you know how she is, she had to look good for Cormac, so of course she held us up." Dean said, smirking in Parvati's direction.

She glared at him and turned to Cormac, "Yeah, sorry about that." She said.

Cormac smiled, "You don't have to get all dolled up for me, I like you just the way you are." He said as he touched the tip of her nose with his finger.

Dean turned away to keep from laughing, which didn't help ease up the death glare he was receiving from Parvati. "So, the Hogsmeade trip is coming up and Cormac and I were talking about the possibility of a double date." Lavender said as she clasped her hands together.

"That sounds fun love, but I have a paper to work on so I don't think I'll be able to make this trip. But maybe you can bring me back something sweet." Dean smiled as he kissed Lavender's cheek.

Parvati rolled her eyes at how smooth Dean could be at times, she often wondered how he juggled her and the most clingy girl in the castle at the same time. For her it was easy, Cormac was always to busy staring at himself in the mirror to care about what she was doing. In the end she had no idea why she was with Cormac or why Dean was with Lavender, it didn't make any sense. "So I guess it's just me and you Parv." Cormac said with a smile.

"Actually I'm staying behind to get some extra help from professor Snape." Parvati lied smoothly.

"Snape? I'd better go with you then, wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Dean said with a small smirk.

"Aw, my Deany Weany is so sweet!" Lavender said as she pinched Dean's cheek.

Cormac laughed and looked at his watch, "Lav if we want to get to Mcgonagall's class we need to leave now." He said.

"Oh, alright…" Lavender said, looking a bit said, "I'll see you in the common room Dean." She said as she kissed his cheek and got up.

Once the two were out of sight, Dean let out a sigh of relief. "My mother loves the girl, but honestly I can't stand her and I can't get rid of her or else she goes completely barmy." He said shaking his head.

Parvati laughed, "My parents love Cormac too, so does Padma…I think she likes him more than I do." She sighed.

"We both seem frustrated Parv… and we have a free period next." Dean said with a small smirk.

Parvati bit her lip, "Room of requirement?" She questioned.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**How's that for a first chapter? I kind of like Dean like this he's kind of…sexy? He's a bit of a whore but he's sexy. "I just wanted to hear you moan." =D**

** R&R, give me feedback.**


End file.
